


Such as it ends

by Fuck_The_Noiz



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuck_The_Noiz/pseuds/Fuck_The_Noiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrollo gets an unlikely admirer who isn't on the same plane anymore like everyone else. Will he ever get to know who this person is? Most likely not since we all know how air headed he can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Terminallydepraved](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/gifts).



Hazel eyes fluttered open, the sky dark and stars dancing across the sky. The man’s eyes blinked slowly as he moved to sit up carefully, groaning from the soreness of his limbs. 

 

_‘What happened? How did I end up out here?’_ he thought as he rubbed his eyes and moved to stand, falling against the wall. He held himself there before he could fall over. “Fuck…” he muttered under his breath, holding his head. 

 

He looked around and noticed he was in an alley. _‘I don’t remember being out here… Wait, how long have I been out here?’_ he thought before his gaze shifted down and his blood ran cold; His eyes met his own vacant ones, his body lying against the cold stone like a macabre mirror. Blood was pooled around his head and dripped from his parted lips. 

 

He stepped back in shock and covered his mouth, feeling his stomach lurch as if he was going to puke. 

 

His own body was a bloody, mangled mess, the blood soaked through his clothes and continuing to spill across the ground, like a ceaseless font of gore and violence. What happened? Was he dead? How was this even possible? He moved forward and knelt next to his own body, trying to force himself back in. 

 

With shaking fingers he reached out, only to find that his hands went right through his own face. A cry of shock fell heavily in his throat and he clenched his teeth in frustration as he tried again and again. Tears eventually started to sting his eyes. 

 

_‘This can’t be happening… I don’t deserve this… I’ve done nothing wrong…’_ he sniffled and moved his hands to cover his face. _‘Ok think about it for a second… this could be some sick joke someone's playing on me. I don’t think it’s very funny though… What was I doing anyway… god I can’t remember… Did I live far from here… work maybe…’_

 

Panic collected in his gut, cold as ice. Nothing was coming to mind. Absolutely nothing. _‘Oh shit,’_ he thought, burying his face in his hands, _‘what's my name?’_

 

_‘… I swear it started with the letter B… or was it D… S..? Shit…’_ Taking a shaky breath, he pushed his hands through his hair. He swallowed the sob that threatened to burst from his mouth as he looked down at himself again. Even if he didn’t know who he was or what he was doing, it didn’t change the fact that that was his body lying on the grimy pavement. There had to be a reason. He didn’t just kill himself.

 

_‘Ok I must have had something that this person wanted from me… was I resisting..? Is that why they killed me..? Did I have a bad run in with the mafia…’_ His eyes shifted to the deep puncture wound in his side and chest, frowning as he started to curl in on himself. This situation was uncomfortably real. _‘Then again… that’s what could have happened… But I am dressed pretty nicely so I could have just been mugged in the end…’_

 

As he continued to stare, his emotions began to get the better of him, the panic gradually getting worse until the dam broke.

 

Despite himself, he began to sob loudly, his entire frame shaking and slumping forward. He didn't know what to do. What was he supposed to do? 

 

He eventually calmed down slowly, looking down at his own face. It hurt, knowing he couldn’t even close his own eyes. Would anyone stumble along and do it for him? Taking in the empty alley, it was hard to have hope. A shudder of sick fear coiled in his stomach. He didn’t want to be left here, alone to rot.

 

“.... I'll find the fucker who did this… I'll make him pay for it…” he gritted out, clenching his hands. Despite his conviction, when he stood, more tears rolled down his face. “I'll make him regret ever mugging and killing me. Drive him to suicide if I have to.”

 

He stared down at his body, and into the foggy, dead hazel eyes. 

  
He wouldn’t let this go unpunished. 


	2. Chapter 2

The young man moved through the crowd silently, scanning it for any potential suspects behaving in a way that would give him reason to believe they might be his murderer. 

 

_‘It could be anybody…’_ he stopped on a corner and looked around, several people walking right through him in a rush to get wherever it was they were going. Of the others who had, they shivered and hugged themselves from the sudden chill, some even pulling their jackets tighter around themselves. The first time that happened had annoyed the man, turning on the person quickly in anger before stopping when he realized they wouldn’t hear him. 

 

His breath clouded in the cool night air as he exhaled, and he turned to look down the street when a quick movement caught his eye. His dead heart hitched and he turned towards it before rushing across the street in chase.  He barely registered that he was now in a more empty part of town. Pursing his lips as he searched for the movement again, he caught it a bit off a little further ahead and ran up to catch it. 

 

_ ‘Piece of shit, I found you!’  _

 

His teeth clenched as he turned the corner and sneered when he saw his murderer pressed to the wall of the alley, something bulging obviously in the asshole’s coat. 

 

Well, he told himself,  potential candidate.  He wasn’t so sure if this was the guy. He could have easily been an inch shorter than him, black hair that looked really unkempt and a bandage around his forehead. 

 

“Hah! Did you get hit? Serves you right you piece of shit!” he shouted, knowing he couldn’t hear him. It made him feel better to think he could, as if he still had some effect on the living world. Finally after long hours and days of waiting for something to happen he found this guy and caught him red handed even. 

 

He snickered and moved closer to get a better look at his potential mugger, but for all his vitriol, his harsh expression softened when he saw the man’s face. The guy seemed really young, almost too young. It showed in the shape of his jaw, but it was his eyes are that made him second guess whether this person were capable of killing anyone.  The eyes were so big and bright, a deep slate color that had more in common with the overcast sky than a murderer. 

 

Dead or not, he could feel his cheeks slowly heat up when the man seemed to lock eyes with him. He took an uneasy step back as the young man stepped forward to peek around the corner. He watched as the guy exhaled slowly and relaxed against the wall before sliding down until he was crouched on the balls of his feet. A pale hand reached into the coat and pulled out a bag of doughnuts, a small smile adding to the illusion of innocent youth. 

 

Hazel eyes blinked in confusion before he felt anger bubble up in his chest. Did he really just…

 

“You did not just steal those doughnuts from that bakery back there! What are you, twelve?! What the hell is your problem?!” the apparition bellowed as he watched the young man open the bag and pull out one doughnut, stuffing it into his mouth. The display made him stomp his feet. “You are twelve, aren’t you?! For fucks sake! You can’t be serious!” 

 

The raven pulled another doughnut from the bag, taking a bite from it before he jumped and, with a put upon sigh, reached into his pocket to pull out his phone. He stuffed the rest of his pilfered pastry in his mouth before answering it with a soft hum. 

 

“What, did your friend take doughnuts too? Or maybe candy from a kid on the corner,” he snipped, watching the young man chew with a frown and crossed arms.

 

“Mmm… not really just killing time… No, no I’ll be there soon… did you have any trouble getting it? …. Oh that's good, I’m glad you didn’t have any problems,” the raven stood slowly with his bag of goodies and walked past the unknown man standing in front of him, moving from the alley. 

 

The other followed him, grumbling under his breath.

 

“So you had help, did you? Great, more people for me to punish.” A sneer spread across his face as he watched the man in front of him converse with his pal on the phone. They followed the backways to the destination, the trip there a convoluted mess of alleys and sidestreets that left him feeling lost.  

 

A large crumbling building in a construction area rose up to greet them, and with a sigh, he figured this was the intended goal. As the man walked through the broken archway leading into the building, his follower glanced around and hummed as he took everything in.

 

“I hope the building collapses on you,” he called as he looked to the back in front of him, the man popping yet another doughnut into his mouth as he turned down a hallway that opened up into a conference room. He was surprised to see at least eleven other people sitting in chairs or leaning against the crumbling walls, enough that he stopped in the doorway. 

 

“Hey boss, you gonna share with the rest of us?” one man wearing green called, his rough voice lightened with a chuckle. The man he followed, the boss, shook his head and sat down.

 

“Mm-mm this is mine. You want some, go get your own.” He spoke with a smile as he put his legs up on the table. 

 

Hazel eyes narrowed when he stepped through the door and grumbled in annoyance. “It’s disgusting how comfortable you’re getting when you-...” 

 

He was cut off by a sudden chill. He shuddered slightly and blinked in confusion. _‘How am I getting a chill when I’m dead? Can ghosts get chills?’_ he blinked again, glancing around before his gaze landed on a shorter man. He seemed to be looking right through him at something else and discomfort rose in his throat like bile. The man moved to step forward and his piercing gaze only followed the ghost’s every move, making his eyes widen.

 

He couldn’t see him, could he? 

 

He moved again and this time it made the man straighten up, jolting slightly from the sudden movement.

 

“No, you can’t see me…” he muttered in denial, before stepping to the side. The man's eyes narrowed as he watched him move closer to his boss, swallowing nervously as he stood off to the side of him. What could he do to him anyway? He was already dead, so why was he so nervous in this guy's presence?

 

“Fei, what are you looking at?” one of the women asked who was sitting in a chair at the far end. She had pink hair and wore it in a ponytail, playing with some thread around her fingers. The others looked to the one called Feitan and he stepped forward again.

 

“Not see him..?” he asked from behind his collar. The others exchanged a look before following Feitan’s line of sight and shook their heads slowly in confusion. The boss glanced up from his bag to look at Feitan.

 

“See who? Me?”

 

“No, him.” He gestured towards the ghost again, making his boss turn to look at the wall behind him. He hummed as he scanned the wall before turning to the smaller man again with a shrug. 

 

“I don’t see anyone there,” he replied as he got comfortable in his seat again. The man in green chuckled lightly, making the shorter look at him quickly.

 

“What, are you seeing things, Fei?” he teased, making Feitan narrow his eyes in anger and turn to him.  

 

“Shut up, Phinks,” he about spat as he turned to face the other.

 

“Ah, what did I say about arguments?” It was more of a statement than a question as the boss looked to the both of them. They both seemed to deflate and backed off, huffing under their breaths. He looked between them before sighing and straightening up, setting his bag on the table. “Now… show me what you guys-” he cut himself off, looking around as if doing a head count. “... where’s Hisoka?” 

 

The others shrugged, some making a small noise while others just rolled their eyes and looked away. He sighed in exasperation and rubbed his head in slight annoyance. 

 

“Alright. I’ll have a talk with him later. But for now, where is it? Should be much louder.” A larger man got off the wall with a wide grin as he moved to the door.

 

“Finally! I think you’ll like him boss!” he called as he walked further down the hall. The room was silent until there was a small growl and all eyes, even the ghost’s, turned towards the door.

 

The larger man was holding a sack that squirmed and bounced, the man eagerly turning towards his companion with a growing smile. He held the sack out to him and he took it, setting it carefully in his lap before opening it and chuckled lightly.

 

“Well aren’t you cute~” he cooed as he pulled out a puppy that didn’t look normal at all. Its fur looked wild and longer along its back, but its eyes were what made it truly odd. There were six and they blinked at different times, making the ghost shoot a disgusted look and step back. The puppy panted happily and leaned in to lick the raven’s face, making him laugh and hold him close. Its claws dug into his coat and there was a tearing noise but the man didn’t seem to mind. 

  
“Careful boss, don’t let your guard down,” a kid called from the corner who had glanced up from his phone he had his nose plastered to. The ghost was wondering when he’d speak. He looked to the raven man who only continued to laugh happily, his own face starting to warm up again as he watched. This guy… didn’t seem so bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka is an asshole

It was really hard, to say the least, to hate this man. He was nothing but kind and sincere, especially to the… dog. 

 

He was still freaked out by it, especially when it walked around the small space of the apartment and would stop near him, looking at him and growling. It didn’t sound like a normal growl either. It was a horrific mix of drowning and choking… add in it baring its impossibly sharp teeth and he had a nightmare staring at him from the world of the living when it should belong where he was; in hell. 

 

Eventually, the beast would find him not worth its time and would trot off to find the man, who would usually be reading or taking a nap either on his couch or in his room. 

 

Today seemed like it was going to be the same, that is, until the door opened. The ghost looked to the door. A taller man walked through with red hair and ridiculous looking clothes, a wide smile on his face. The raven looked back over his shoulder from his book when he heard the door open, and he rose to his feet with a soft huff and frown.

 

“Where have you been? You missed our last meeting, Hisoka.” He folded his arms and pouted slightly as he watched the stranger close the door. Hisoka chuckled and slipped his shoes off before walking up to him.

 

“I’m sorry, Chrollo, but you know how I am. Besides, I doubt anyone missed me,” he chided as he stood in front of him. Chrollo only continued to pout and sigh, looking to the side.

 

“I was hoping you’d go. Then you could’ve met Bailey,” he murmured before sighing again. Hisoka blinked and put a hand on his hip.

 

“Bailey? Who’s Bailey?” Chrollo seemed to perk up immediately, looking up at him with a wide smile. Goddammit, he hated when he smiled like that. It always managed to flutter his cold dead heart.

 

“He’s the new baby! Hisoka, he’s so cute!” He grabbed his hand and dragged him to the room. 

 

The ghost followed, almost eager to see how this man reacted to the new ‘pet’. He stood in the doorway as Chrollo led him to the edge of the bed and picked up the pup in question, smiling brightly. 

 

Bailey yawned, making the apparition shudder and glance away. He hated watching him yawn, his jaws just went too wide for his liking. The pup licked his lips as all six eyes blinked tiredly as one as they took in the man in front of him. His tail began to wag, and the creature panted in excitement at the new guest. The man didn’t move, only stared at the pup with a bored look before looking at Chrollo.

 

“Is this really what you stole?” he asked, as Bailey whimpered and struggled in Chrollo’s hold to get closer.

 

“He’s cute right? He’s so rare that I just had to have him.” He smiled as he adjusted Bailey in his arms so he was cradling him like a baby. 

 

“I thought you didn’t like spiders,” Hisoka commented as he glanced down at the happy pup who looked up at him with his tongue lolling from the side of his mouth. Chrollo met his eyes and frowned, holding him closer.

 

“He’s different. He’s perfect and I wouldn’t give him up for anything,” he defended, moving the hand cradling Bailey’s head to stroke the beast gently. Hisoka watched the display before sighing, his shoulders slumping slightly.

 

“Fine, fine. If he makes you happy I won’t stop you from keeping him.” 

 

Chrollo smiled brightly again and moved closer to him.

 

“You’ll love him Hisoka! He’s so great!”

 

“Yes, yes, I’m sure he is. Now, more importantly, who’s your guest?” he asked as he turned to look straight at where the ghost stood, making him tense up and bite his lip. Chrollo blinked and looked to where Hisoka was staring before frowning and turning back to his guest.

 

“Not you too. There’s no one here, it's just you, me and Bailey,” he said as he set Bailey back down on his bed. Hisoka turned to walk closer to the ghost, making him step back quickly until he was almost through the wall in a panic. He hummed before smiling and looking to Chrollo.

 

“Are you so sure about that?” he asked as he turned to face him, tilting his head to the side.

 

“Hisoka, I would know if there was someone here. I’m not an idiot.” 

 

“Oh, if only you knew,” the ghost murmured, flinching when the redhead turned to him again. This just wasn’t fair, how could this man and the shrimp know he was here but no one else? Hisoka hummed in thought before chuckling lightly and turned to the man again, walking over to him before reaching out to hold his waist.

 

“I didn’t say you were an idiot. Aloof maybe, but never an idiot,” he reassured as he continued to smile. Chrollo furrowed his brows and grumbled under his breath as he took a step back from the taller man.

 

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?” he questioned, moving a hand up to push against Hisoka’s chest as he stepped forward, pressing himself against him.

 

“Mmmm I’d say it should. Did it work?” he returned, leaning down to brush his lips against his cheek before pressing a soft kiss near his eye. Pink dusted the shorter man's cheeks and let out a soft breath, tensing slightly as he felt hands move up under his shirt. 

  
  


“Mnh… where is this coming from? Why are you suddenly so affectionate?” he murmured, shivering slightly as he moved down to his neck, trailing kisses as he went. Hisoka hummed against the pale neck before glancing over his shoulder, locking eyes with their guest. 

 

He swallowed, feeling his cheeks heat up. Clenching his fists from the anger that began to build up in his chest, he ground his teeth together in annoyance. This bastard… He really wanted to hit him right now. If he could, he would do more than hit him.

 

“Kh… asshole…” he breathed as he glared harder at the man who held Chrollo even closer.

 

“Hmm… maybe I’m just in the mood,” he responded before winking and turning back to what he was doing, parting his lips to bite down on the soft skin at the base of his neck. 

 

Chrollo’s breath hitched before he made a small noise that seemed to send electric heat down the ghosts spine and throughout his body, making him shake. Whether it was from anger or possibly arousal he wasn’t sure anymore at this point. This wasn’t fair at all. This bastard read him like an open book and he hated it more than anything right now. He could only watch as the man’s hands moved further up Chrollo’s back, taking the shirt with the movement to expose more of his pale back. 

 

Chrollo visibly shivered and moaned breathlessly, making the apparition grind his teeth and turn away. He was unable to really move from the shock and anger that continued to rise in his chest and throat. It escalated further until they were both eventually on the bed, Hisoka making a show out of everything, even going so far as to toss Chrollo’s boxers towards him.

 

At that point, he left the room, grinding his teeth loudly and stepped over the pup who was lying just outside the closed door. As soon as he stepped through, he heard a rather loud high pitched moan come from no doubt Chrollo, making him freeze where he stood and felt his face heat up. He heard him moan a name that he wished was his, clenching his fists tighter to the point that he might have broken his fingers if he could still feel them.

 

“Ooooh you're on my hit list now, you fuck.. YOU THINK YOU’RE SO HILARIOUS!!!” he bellowed, making some chairs rattle near him and a few things on some shelfs shake on their perch. Bailey flinched awake at the movement, looking around with his ears perked up in attention. He was not going to let this guy push him around like this. He’d make him regret ever doing this while he was here. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he glared at the door, moving a hand up to rub at his eyes. 

 

Being dead really sucked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka's a dick

Every time that man came over, it was trouble. He’d always be so close to Chrollo and wouldn’t stop touching him, making him either very upset and smacking his hand away or causing him to ignore his advances. He would snicker when he did both, but the redhead would just push it further until it escalated to them having sex on the couch or something, while said redhead maintained eye contact with him. 

 

Bailey eventually got fed up as well, moving to different parts of the apartment when it’d happen. For a time he would be gone for a while but when he came around he always took it upon himself to torture the poor spectre through his exhibitionism. 

 

The ghost had begun helping Chrollo out around the apartment occasionally, figuring out he could move things on his own to a certain extent. Just the other day, Chrollo had lost his earring and was looking everywhere for it, grumbling under his breath. The ghost had wandered around and found it under the couch, setting it on the coffee table for him to find. Once he had come out of his room and saw it, he raised a brow and would look at Bailey on the floor before putting it on, as if wondering if the creature had found it for him. 

 

He thought it was cute and would chuckle under his breath as he’d leave to go do something. Sometimes he’d leave with him, other times he’d stay at the apartment with Bailey, who started to actually like him and would lie down near him if he’d be in one spot for too long. The ghost thought it was odd, but he wasn’t complaining.

 

Just as the sun began to set outside, the door opened and Chrollo walked through with- ah shit- the redhead, right behind him. Bailey growled softly and stood up to move into the kitchen, his fur on his back standing on end, the ghost watching him walk away before looking at the smirking redhead. The apparition frowned and watched as he closed the door, all the while keeping eye contact with him.

 

“Why did you follow me home again? I’m tired Hisoka..” Chrollo muttered as he pulled his boots off and set them by the door before walking for the kitchen, smiling brightly when Bailey came up to him with a wagging tail. “Were you good today, Bailey? You want the rest of your pork?” he cooed as the pup whined and whimpered, his tail wagging faster and bounced on his front paws excitedly. 

 

Chrollo chuckled as he turned for his fridge, opening a drawer with a whole small pig and held it up, making Bailey almost go into a frenzy. “Ah before I give it to you, you need to behave yourself. Inside voices.” he held a slim finger up to his lips and Bailey immediately sat, licking his jowels and eye’d the pig with all six. “And you know where to eat it, outside in your spot ok? I can’t be cleaning after you all the time.” 

 

Chrollo had started training him the third day he had him, and, surprisingly he was an avid listener and learner, taking to the training like breathing air. Chrollo waited another second before holding the pig out to him. Bailey took it carefully before running off with it through a door that led out to his balcony.

 

“Impressive. Does he always do that?” Hisoka asked as he walked in, folding his arms as he watched the door.

 

“Sometimes I forget to do his commands and he’ll eat in my room. It gets really gross but he’s learning.” The shorter man washed his hands before straightening up and moved for the fridge again for a small cup of pudding and orange mango juice to pour himself a glass. After pouring some for himself he glanced up at Hisoka, holding up the jug.

 

“I’m alright. I don’t feel like being a child again,” he said as he smiled. Chrollo rolled his eyes and put the juice back, taking his glass and pudding with a spoon and moved for the couch, setting his treats down before straightening up and shrugged off his large coat. The ghost swallowed and blushed as he looked at his strong back, sighing shakily and glanced away in embarrassment. 

 

“Fuck… I forgot he doesn’t wear a shirt…” he muttered under his breath, moving from his spot by the door to stand where he could see both of them. Chrollo plopped himself on his couch and reached for his pudding cup first, taking a spoonful before sighing happily. He pulled his legs close and crossed them underneath him.

 

“How old are you again?” Hisoka remarked as he walked around the couch to stand in front of him. Chrollo frowned and looked up at him as he took a slow bite.

 

“You're very funny. You never answered my question as to why you followed me home. It’s been a long day, Hisoka, and I’m very tired,” he said as he frowned and licked his lips. 

 

“What if I told you that I missed you?”

 

“Then you wouldn’t be missing so many meetings, so I don’t believe that.” 

 

The ghost snorted and covered his mouth, causing the redhead to glance back at him and made him laugh even harder. Hisoka narrowed his eyes and turned to look at Chrollo before sitting next to him, his arm going around his broad shoulders and making the ghost stop to immediately glare at the sneering man.

 

“Then should I prove how much I’ve missed you?” Hisoka whispered against his ear as he leaned in, his hand going up his thigh slowly. Chrollo stopped his hand with an iron grip before he could get any higher, his spoon hanging from his mouth as he stared hard at him. He pulled his spoon from between his lips with the hand that held the pudding, licking his lips as he kept eye contact with him.

 

“What part of ‘I’m tired’ do you not understand, Hisoka?” He asked, his voice taking on a more serious tone, making Hisoka only smile wider.

 

“Are you getting angry?” he asked innocently, making Chrollo narrow his eyes and grip his wrist tighter, a soft popping sound was heard but Hisoka didn’t so much as flinch.

 

“Just impatient, but by all means, continue to try my patience Hisoka.” 

 

The ghost watched the intense display, feeling the room's atmosphere change. He wasn’t sure what it was but it happened when either or both men were tense, making the room feel as if the air had left it. It made Bailey uncomfortable when it happened, causing him to go quickly outside with his tail between his legs if he was in the room. Luckily the little guy wasn’t in here to get so spooked. 

 

“That look doesn’t suit you, danchou~ why not let me help you to relax?” he chided, his other hand moving along his back, making the smaller male shiver and move away. His hand moved down, making Chrollo squirm and his face changing from one of annoyance to full anger within seconds. Today must have been bad to have him get so annoyed then just straight up angry and he knew how calm this man was. 

 

There was another, louder pop as Chrollo’s grip turned crushing on Hisoka’s wrist but the man was adamant, leaning forward and making the other drop his pudding to push at his face to keep him back.

 

“Hisoka, I said stop,” he warned, trying to stay calm in the situation he was in but was failing as Hisoka’s hand gripped his ass, making his breath hitch and tense up, a small gasp simpering past his lips.

 

The ghost looked around the room to find something to help the man with, spotting the juice and rushing over to it. He lifted the glass and threw the contents right in Hisoka’s face before the glass followed, making a loud shattering noise as it made contact with his head. 

 

Everything seemed to stop. Hisoka was covered in juice and blood, both beginning to drip down the side of his face. He froze, some of his hair disheveled and falling in front of his eyes. Chrollo took that moment to smack him across the face. He wasted no time in moving out from underneath him and standing up.

 

“When he tells you to stop, you stop you bastard. I know you can hear me.” The ghost spat, folding his arms across his chest. “Cool off you brat.”

 

Hisoka blinked and reached a hand up slowly to the side of his face, touching his burning cheek. He pulled his hand away to look at the blood and juice coating his fingers. 

 

“Get out,” Chrollo said, already at the door and holding it open. Hisoka didn’t move for a second but just looked at his hand before his fingers slowly curled into a fist and popped his fingers.

 

“Mm… How interesting…” he muttered, moving to stand slowly, his face unreadable as he walked around the couch and moved for the open door. He stopped just outside the door frame before looking at the ghost, making him tense from his intense stare he gave him, a dangerous smirk spread across his face. “You’re lucky you’re already dead,” he said before leaving, Chrollo closing the door behind him and locked it. He sighed softly and leaned his head against the door before glancing towards the ghost, making him blush slightly. 

 

Chrollo looked at the coffee table, then at the spilt juice, moving away from the door to clean everything up. Once finished, he glanced around the room as he moved for his room and closed the door behind him.

 

“No problem. I’m happy to help,” the ghost muttered with a small smile, moving to sit on the couch with a sigh. ‘Score one for me.’

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are valued to get more chapters (・∀・) Let me know what you think so far!


End file.
